


said i'd never let you go (and i never did)

by cherryraindrops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Some angst near the end, based on a state farm commerical, but honestly it's mostly fluff fluff fluff, my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryraindrops/pseuds/cherryraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton always says he'll never do something, but he never quite follows through with that promise. </p>
<p>or, five times Ashton said he'd never do something and the one time he meant it</p>
            </blockquote>





	said i'd never let you go (and i never did)

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1Z91YkPatw)
> 
>  
> 
> title from Have Faith In Me by A Day to Remember
> 
> **I DO NOT GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO POST THIS ANYWHERE ELSE ******

1

Ashton liked being single. Being single was quite possibly one of the greatest things he could be right now. Living a life as a bachelor was a life without having to cancel plans with your friends, a life where you could still get sex but not have strings attached along with it. 

Ashton loved being single. 

“I am never getting married,” He declares to Calum one night, a beer in his hand as he watches various boys and girls play around in their frat house pool. He holds up his bottle of beer in a salute to one of the attractive boys across the pool, a sly wink to suggest further conversation, before taking a long drink. “I love being single, it’s nice and simple, and no one is holding me down from doing whatever the hell I want.”

Michael rolls his eyes, having heard this exact conversation from Ashton dozens and dozens of times before. He was the only frat member to actually be in a relationship, a long standing one at that, and Ashton thought it was ridiculous. College was a time for being single and enjoying it, not being held down by a promise of forever with someone who quite possibly could leave any moment. 

“You’ll change your mindset soon,” Michael promises him, setting his beer down and looking at his phone. “In the meantime, Calum needs me to help him with his speech for class tomorrow, see you later!”

He’s gone before Ashton can make a remark, and Ashton now slumps in his lawn chair, downing the rest of his drink before sauntering over to the boy from before, hands sliding onto his waist flirtatiously. 

He’s gonna have as much fun as he wants while he can. 

-1

“It’s quite beautiful,” the jeweler tells him, holding the ring out perfectly, the light hitting it and making the diamonds sparkle in Ashton’s eyes. “I’m sure your boyfriend will love it. How long have the two of you been together anyway?”

“Two years,” Ashton tells them, and he doesn’t sound the least bit ashamed. It’s been two, wonderful years of sharing kisses during pizza nights, blissful sex during the nights where Ashton was stressed over his major, and two years of loving the most gorgeous boy he’s ever seen in his life. 

To think, it all started at the damn frat party. 

_Ashton had been flirting heavily with the boy from the pool, kissing along his neck, when a boy came out of nowhere, shoving Ashton into the pool. He rose from the surface, death in his eyes and hoping that whomever pushed him in had ran, but instead came across the most gorgeous pair of forgiving, blue eyes._

_“I’m so sorry!” the boy had said, pulling him out of the pool and offering him a towel. “My friend was threatening to dump beer all over me and I was trying to get away and didn’t see you. I’m so, so sorry about that.”  
_

_Ashton should have been mad, should have given the boy a piece of his mind, but instead he grins and wipes off the water dripping over his face, taking the boy’s hand. “I’m Ashton, I’m the host of this party.”_

_The boy grins, a light blush dusting his gorgeous cheeks and Ashton kind of wants to make this boy smile the rest of the night just so he can see that adorable blush appear once more. “I’m Luke, and I’m an asshole that pushed a cute boy in a pool.”_

The ring was perfect for someone like Luke. Ashton just hoped the boy would say yes.

2

There is a baby on their plane that  _won’t. stop. screaming._

Honestly, Ashton could handle the first few minutes of the crying, knowing damn well how irritable babies were on flights. He understood the mother was probably trying her best to keep her child calm, so he didn’t bother voicing his concerns.

It was when the child had screamed for nearly an  _hour_ that he was getting irritated. 

“We are never having children,” Ashton whispers to his husband, who is holding his hands and playing with their fingers. “I love you Luke, I really do, but fuck I really do not want to ever have a child if that is what happens.”

Luke nods, resting his head against his husband’s shoulder. “I agree. I am not prepared for having a child anytime soon.” He squeezes his eyes shut, groaning. “Especially with the headache that one is giving me.”

Ashton hums, kissing his husband’s forehead sweetly and tightening his grip on the boy’s hand. “Two more hours, okay? Two more hours and we will be on our honeymoon where no children will be screaming in our ears.”

Luke smiles at that, lifting his head up to press his lips softly to Ashton’s. “Sounds perfect.”

-2

Ashton is holding the world in his arms. 

She’s asleep right now, bundled up in a tiny pink blanket and looking completely and utterly peaceful. She’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing Ashton has ever seen in his entire life, and that’s disqualifying his husband. 

Speaking of. 

Luke is passed out on the couch, a tiny bit of spit up drying on his shirt with his head thrown back and soft snores escaping his open mouth. While it’s not the most gorgeous sight in the entire world, it still makes Ashton smile at the sight of his husband passed out from exhaustion, but still looking completely adorable. 

Between his daughter and his husband, Ashton thinks he’s got it all. 

3

It’s  _hideous._

It’s only just drove past Ashton’s suburban home, the one he’s worked for to provide Luke and Lily with the greatest life possible, and Ashton can already feel his skin crawling at the very sight of it. 

“We are never getting one of those,” Ashton tells his husband, who is having a tea party in the front yard with Lily. He’s even wearing a tutu, a tiara crookedly sitting on head as he turns to look up at what has drove past. “It’s a mini van Luke, how hideous is that?”

Luke shrugs at the car, pouring some more tea for Lily. “It’s comfortable Ashton. A lot of families get an SUV or Mini Van when they have children. That’s why we have a Toyota and not a Ferrari like you wanted. It’s safe for Lily.”

Ashton resists the urge to roll his eyes as he sits down beside his daughter, taking one of her little cookies and taking a bite. “Still never getting one.”

-3

“Daddy it’s so cool!” Lily cheers from her carseat, continuously pressing the buttons on the side of the minivan door. The window is now locked from her constant button smashing, but Ashton doesn’t miss the way the sparkle in her eye refuses to diminish. “I like mini vans!”

Luke chuckles from the passenger seat, taking Ashton’s hand and squeezing it gently. “Told you they weren’t so bad.”

Ashton rolls his eyes. He still hates the damn thing, thinks it looks absolutely ridiculous, but he does have to admit he does love how his daughter is lighting up about how ‘cool’ the vehicle was. 

Maybe that’s what made it worth it. 

4

He can’t believe his little girl has made this much damage. 

There are various pictures of unicorns and flowers drawn across the hallway, staining the painted walls Ashton took so long to pick out, slaved over painting for an entire weekend. While his daughter is quite the talented artist, he’s furious that he has to scrub it all off. 

Children were monsters, no excuses. 

When Luke comes walking past him, humming a song happily while carrying the laundry basket up the stairs, Ashton groans, “We are never having another kid.”

Luke pauses on the steps, turning to look at his husband. “Babe, just because Lily colored the walls that doesn’t mean children are terrible things. Hell, you didn’t want Lily in the beginning but now look! She’s your little angel.”

Ashton knows his husband’s words are true, but Lily practically  _was_ an angel. She never did anything wrong, and she didn’t scream endlessly when she was a child. Minus the colorings in front of him, Lily was quite the well behaved girl. 

Doesn’t mean he needs another kid. 

-4

Xavier looked like the spitting image of Ashton. 

His dark blond curls matched his father’s perfectly, and the gorgeous hazel eyes managed to capture the hearts of the entire Hemmings-Irwin family. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Xavier, making him almost the exact same angelic form Lily has been. 

And when he sees Luke coo and kiss their son’s little nose, tiny giggles gurgling from the tiny baby, it makes Ashton’s heart  _soar._

5

When Luke comes home one night saying he has big news, Ashton doesn’t know what to expect. His husband is always full of surprises, most of them quite pleasant and surprises that Ashton can handle. 

Luke’s surprise that night was not something he could handle. 

“I got a huge promotion,” Luke tells him, and before Ashton can gather his husband in his arms and kiss him with everything in him, Luke is telling him, “But it’s in America.”

Ashton pauses, smile fading. “What? Luke we can’t just up and move the family to America, you know that right? Lily just started elementary school and Xavier is still so young.”

Luke bites his lip, and Ashton knows he’s considered this. Luke always puts his family first, always thinks of his family before making decisions that affect them. 

He also knows that this is huge for Luke, but he can’t just up and move their family on such short notice. 

So it breaks his heart when he tells his husband, “I am never moving to America.”

He doesn’t expect Luke to laugh, but that’s what happens. “Babe, you always say you’ll never do something but then you end up doing just that.” He kisses Ashton’s nose before grabbing a pillow and a blanket. “I’m going to sleep in the guest room, give you some time to think about it.”

He’s gone before Ashton can say a word. 

-5

The house in America is pretty large, perfect for their family. 

Luke has had to move a lot of the stuff alone, Lily trying to help as much as she could but it’s been quite difficult for her little body to haul things around. Xavier is asleep in Luke’s mother’s arms, who tagged along to keep Xavier company while the family moved in. 

“Is Ashton coming?” Liz asks, once the dining room is set up and Lily is digging into some pizza they bought for a break. “I know you said he was staying back in Oz, but I doubt he’d-”

“He did though,” Luke interrupts, picking off some pepperonis. “He said he wasn’t changing his mind, so I stopped trying.”

Liz frowns. “Does this mean you two are separated?”

Luke shakes his head, wiping at his eyes. “I don’t know.”

It’s later that night that someone slips into Luke’s bedroom, trying to be quiet as they gently close the door. He assumes it’s Lily, having a nightmare, but when Luke opens his eyes he sees Ashton setting a suitcase down, freezing when he sees Luke looking at him. 

“I know you hate me, and you are angry,” Ashton whispers, stepping closer. “But can it wait until morning? I just want to enjoy a night with my husband since I fucked up so badly last time I saw him.”

Luke knows he shouldn’t let his guard down, shouldn’t let Ashton back in that easily, but he’s weak. So he just opens his arms, allowing Ashton to fall into them easily as their lips connect and their soft moans fill the room. 

He’s mad at Ashton, has every right to be. For right now though, he just wants to make love to the man he loves. 

+1

They’ve been living in America for a few years now, all four of them comfortably. Lily is starting middle school soon, no longer Ashton’s little girl but still okay with cuddling into her father’s arms and falling asleep in them. 

Xavier is asleep in Luke’s lap, the now spitting imagine of Ashton curled into Luke’s chest and snoring softly. Luke is passed out too, drooling a bit onto the couch cushion and to be honest Ashton finds it quite adorable. 

His entire family is cuddled together on this couch, and when Ashton looks at them he whispers one thing to himself. “I’m never letting any of you go.”

And this time, he means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
